


William Headcanons

by awkward_radar_tech



Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [4]
Category: Fortnite Squad - SNL Sketch
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: A collection of answers to asks about William McTavish.All asks will be in the beginning notes of each chapter.And each ask has the link to the original tumblr post at the bottom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the items on the shelf of William McTavish apartment say about his personality? Like he has a tambourine a couple of trophies some figures I can’t make out... headphones. Just curious what you think... I want to know more about what William McTavish likes. Hehe

I never really paid attention to the shelf before, since Adam’s face is right there, so I rewatched it and took a screen shot (not the best face on Adam, but that wasn’t the point).

Most clearly are the tambourine, 2 trophies, and 2 more headsets/regular over the head earphones, the white look like real or knockoff beats. There are also 2 knight figures, a figure with a chainsaw, a guy sitting and a possible deer in front of him, and two possible wrestler action figures, and maybe a souvenir of the Washington memorial but it could be a shadow. I can tell there is other stuff on the lower shelf but they are not recognizable.

Now on to my opinions on what I listed.

  * The “beats”, real or fake, are another thing he has to make him seem cool to Miles
  * Tambourine is probably something from rehab that didn’t quite help him; “play this every time you want to use”
  * The trophies are probably participation trophies that his ex-wife didn’t want in their house; “how about you give these to your dad, Miles”
  * The knights and wrestler figures are his own that he bought himself; I do not have a reason as to why I think this
  * The chain saw figure could possibly be a video game character, if it is then it is because of Miles
  * The man chillin with the deer was a Christmas gift from his ex-in-laws; she told them she was getting a divorce before she told him, so they bought something random at a yard sale that Christmas.

I don’t quite know what it says besides he is not an interior designer. Most of the time I’m able to pull random reasons out of nowhere, but my brain isn’t cooperating rn, so they aren’t as extravagant and in depth as they could be. Thank you so much for the question!! If anybody else has questions about my thoughts/hcs don’t hesitate to send them in.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/181119453632/what-do-you-think-about-the-items-on-the-shelf-of)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your thoughts on William Mctavish’s self! It was so fun to read! I think your right on the medieval knight figures would be his. I wonder if he is into history maybe?

I think he would be, and obviously with a focus on medieval history. I don’t see him doing reenactments, but he probably has some books and maybe goes to his local renaissance fair every few years just to see what is for sale. He hides his knowledge most of the time because he still remembers how he was made fun of for being obsessed in grade school. The knights are the only things he keeps on display in his apartment.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/181172851522/thank-you-so-much-for-your-thoughts-on-william)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just one more William Mctavish question 😊 do you think he’d be a good cook?

I think he likes to cook, but he has sucked for ages. He is slowly getting better now, taking a few classes in the community to really learn what to do first hand since cooking shows can only help so much. And when he cooks alone he talks like cooking show hosts, “And to pair with the fettuccine Alfredo with chicken and broccoli, we will be making garlic bread. If you don’t have time to make your own bread and butter and grow your own garlic and herbs, a store bought premade frozen loaf works fine. It is actually what I’m using today. Now if only the two fucking halves would split…”

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/181190875662/sorry-just-one-more-william-mctavish-question-do)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just had another thought about McTavish and the knights. Well the name McTavish is from Scotland and if you google MacTavish family crest it comes up with one with a knights helmet with deer on it! .... okay I think about these things way to much 😅

Well that could explain the deer figure. And back up reasoning about his love for medieval history. He saw his family crest when he was little and became obsessed with knights because he was one, and that evolved into his love of learning about the time period.

Also, don’t worry about asking all your questions, I love getting them. If you want to give yourself a “nickname” emoji or actual nickname in future asks, feel free.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/181191012597/okay-i-just-had-another-thought-about-mctavish-and)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy you liked the mood board! I did send a ask this morning if you got it okay, but now I see you have! I don’t mind being called Uni-anon it made me laugh. I had a thought what if William secretly liked wearing a kilt from the McTavish clan but his ex wife put him down when she saw him wearing it and said he had rubbish looking legs (which he doesn’t of course) and he never had the confidence to try it on again until he got devoiced. You know what they say about men who wear kilts! 🦄

That man has legs for days and being in a kilt would just accentuate that. He would wear it around the house while cooking and cleaning, but then when he and ex-wife moved in she was like wtf?? take that off. So he did and put it in the back of the closet, and he definitely wore it while home alone until she came home earlier than expected and caught him in it. He thought he looked good in it, but she clearly thought otherwise. Wearing it while unpacking his boxes into his new apartment was his first act of “rebellion” to his ex-wife. And then he went back to cooking and cleaning while wearing it, and he found a few events he could wear it to around his area. Everyone told him he looked great in the kilt and he felt better about it and knew for sure his ex was just a bitch.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/181249514392/im-happy-you-liked-the-mood-board-i-did-send-a)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you Christmas 🎄 joy this season 🍭🍬 and sending warm thoughts and sunshine 🌞 your way with hope that they bring some cheer to your day! How do you think Mr McTavish will spend his Christmas? 🦄

Thank you 😊

I think he would spend a very awkward Christmas Eve with Miles, ex-wife, and her new husband at their house. He brings a thing of brownies from the bakery section of the grocery store, a bottle of wine for the “hosts”, and 3 gifts for Miles. He is horrible at wrapping gifts so they are all in one gift bag individually wrapped in tissue paper. He got a baseball hat that has the Fortnite logo on it, a $100 gift card to Gamestop (yes that is in tissue paper, too, instead of a card), and a pack of socks in Miles’ favorite color with fun designs on them.

Christmas day is spent in his apartment with you. You would cook together, enjoy some homemade hot chocolate, and watch as many cheesy romantic Christmas movies you can handle (3 and a quarter) before switching to video games. For gifts you got him a new plaid shirt and fancy bundt pan, and he got you a scarf and nice necklace (he wrapped the box that held the necklace in the scarf and put it in a bag). It is his best Christmas in years.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/181331233757/wishing-you-christmas-joy-this-season-and)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Happy New Year!! 🎈 If someone was felling a bit down how would William McTavish cheer them up? 🦄

Happy new year!

I feel he has a goofy side so that would be his first attempt for anybody, cheer them up through jokes and laughter. I think he also is working on becoming a better listener so if the person wants to talk about what has them down he will lend an ear.

If the person that is down is his significant other, he will also give them all the kisses and hugs and snuggles until they are smiling, laughing, and playfully trying to push him away. If it is something that causes tears he will hold them until the tears have dried and then proceed with the kisses and love.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/181721695467/hey-happy-new-year-if-someone-was-felling-a)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and William go out for a date bowling but some guys from college/uni are there and start picking on you ‘why are you out with an old man! Haha!’ You get all upset and worry the comment hurt William. You reassure him they are jerks but what does William do when they keep laughing at you?🦄

My first thought is shank them, but that would be more cannon universe Kylo…

At first William would do his best to ignore them, they are just laughing now, no longer harassing you, they could be laughing at anything. He knows they are still laughing at him when his finger got stuck for half a second before the ball continued down the lane and promptly went to the gutter because the laughter picks up. It is time to confront them. He pulled up to his full height, and became thankful you two began to work out together, his already imposing stature was enhanced by his large arms, and walked to where they were sitting.

He put on the fake smile he wears while talking to his ex-wife and new husband when Miles is around, “Whatcha laughing at, fellas?”

A guy with blond, shaggy hair laughed out first, “Are you two dating?”

He dropped the smile for a neutral expression and tone, “No, she is my hospice nurse.”

The same guy spoke again, “Oh, fuck, I’m sorry. I hope the rest of your life is fulfilling and pain free. We will leave you in peace.”

He returned to you surprised none of them sensed the sarcasm, he was using his own 14 pound bowling ball, and was in perfect health. But they left, and he was thankful.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/181849461232/you-and-william-go-out-for-a-date-bowling-but-some)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would William McTavish react to finding out he's gonna be a dad for a second time?

I think he would be elated, maybe even shed a tear or 5,000. Rehab helped him recover so much, and he knows he won’t mess everything up with you. While he is still in Miles’ life, he doesn’t get to experience his daily life struggles of growing up, so he immediately kneels and speaks to your stomach when you tell him, promising he will always be there and be the best dad he can be to his new child.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182160420557/how-would-william-mctavish-react-to-finding-out)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thirsty for William McDaddy, what kinda kinky stuff is this man into?

Me too, yo. I wrote my first smut fic because of him..

He has an innocence kink, he loves when you act shy and unsure about what to do. He also likes the fact that he is dominate but not rude or mean, and even when you aren’t playing innocent he enjoys being this form of soft dominance. But on the flip side he wouldn’t say no to him being the submissive one. He also likes to tease and edge. I also feel like he would be awakened to a new kink when you feed him a bite of your food while out on a date, but he is too scared/embarrassed to tell you about it.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182203093687/im-thirsty-for-william-mcdaddy-what-kinda-kinky)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Will prefer to cuddle face-to-face, being the big spoon? Being the little spoon? Some other way or does it just depend on his mood?

I think it depends on his mood, and yours. If it is just cuddling for the physical affection before falling asleep he is the big spoon. If it is a lazy time in bed, face-to-face or you resting your head on his chest with his arm around you. If it is a comforting cuddle he holds you to his chest with your head under his chin. But he isn’t picky or set in his ways, I feel he just loves to cuddle.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182204830472/does-will-prefer-to-cuddle-face-to-face-being-the)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really self indulgent but, I really love the idea of Will and his girl like chilling and cuddling on the couch while watching like The Great British Baking Show and relaxing and then trying to make their own creations, just like really soft and domestic Will I love it.

Bruh, I love it! They would watch every cooking competition show together, but it which one would depend on their mood. Calm relaxation would be as you said. Worst Cooks in America or Nailed It would be when they are in a playful mood. Chopped and Guy’s Grocery Games for when they are feeling competitive and filled with energy. And they would defiantly try to recreate the different shows’ challenges on their own.

And nothing is too self indulgent to me, I write self-insert fics, and most aren’t from a prompt.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182226669327/so-this-is-really-self-indulgent-but-i-really)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When getting dicked down by McTavish I feel like it's either incredibly sweet, soft, loving and full of passion or it's fast, rough, dirty talk and dominance but either way he still takes care of you making sure you cum at least 2-3 times and gives all the love, praise, worship and dotes on you after.

I’d like to start this answer off with a screenshot of what I saw when I checked my activity page while in the backseat of the car with my family:

In my head I was like, hoo boy this is gonna be a fun one.

I feel the same way. Although the rough sex is less common, but a great time when it happens. And he is definitely affectionate afterwards, no matter what type of sex was had.

I’d write more but now I’m drowning in thoughts of being dicked down by Mr. McTavish and can’t form any coherent thoughts about it.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182236328022/when-getting-dicked-down-by-mctavish-i-feel-like)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When and what cause Mr. McTavish to say "I love you" for the first time??

Ahh, this is such a cute thought!!

I think he would want to say it for the first time in some romantic gesture he planned out in his head. But that wouldn’t be how things went. He would definitely just unknowingly blurt it out when you were doing something simple and normal. Deeply engrossed in a video game or competition show and screaming random things at the screen, helping him cook just to steal small bites of what he was working with, sending him links to memes and articles he would enjoy while sitting on the other end of the couch, using his lap as a pillow and laying across the rest of the couch while watching a movie, finding the most random crap in a store and asking if he wants it, honestly the possibilities are endless. But no matter what it was you were doing when he said it, you would be frozen and get emotional. And you would whisper it back against his lips before kissing him.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182239050692/when-and-what-cause-mr-mctavish-to-say-i-love)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William Mctavish takes you to build a bear.

That would be a party. He chose a bear out for you, and you did the same for him. Before stuffing them, he disappeared, so you took the chance to grab the prerecorded “I love you” sound to put in the paw, and went to the stuffing machine. You asked the worker to do the most extravagant heart ceremony she could think of for Will, and when he finally returned she did. He also got a sound box but was very adamant it wasn’t squeezed. You then bathed/brushed your bears until they were perfect and chose out clothes. When it came to naming them, you each chose separate computers so their names would be a surprise. After paying you exchanged bears, and Will told you that you could listen to the sound once in the car. He made a personal recording, “(y/n) I love you with all my heart, William”

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182255305807/william-mctavish-takes-you-to-build-a-bear)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think eventually Mr. McTavish would ever marry a second time or would it be like they're married without being married?

I think he would. After rehab and some time, he figured out what went wrong with Miles’ mom and why, and he is very happy he isn’t that person anymore. This time, he makes sure you truly want to get married before he even looks at rings, and he makes sure he really wants to get married, too. He knows what he wants when he has a dream you leave him for a handsome model because he never proposed. He knows you would never do that but the dream is the kick in the ass he needs.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182255527757/do-you-think-eventually-mr-mctavish-would-ever)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about something slightly angsty where some people found out about the lovely young woman Will is dating and they kinda make fun of him for it and it's on his mind for the rest of day and when he comes home you can immediately tell something is wrong and have to comfort him and tell him that he's the only one you want in your life and just spend the evening relaxing.

Oh, no, my poor mans!!! But yes, he is definitely insecure when people point out the age difference, especially when in a hurtful manner. He feels like one day your going to look over at him and think, why am I with this old fart and leave him. When you get him to tell you this you reassure him you want him for who he is, and you don’t care about his age. You tell him you would rather love this old fart who loves you for all that you are than some young douche who wouldn’t hesitate to drop you for a better peice of ass. You then proceed to cover his face in kisses and fall asleep cuddling on the couch.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182259142902/how-about-something-slightly-angsty-where-some)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved the idea of Will being a dad for a second time, could we get some more headcanons of him like helping her throughout the whole deal please?

I’ve been wait for somebody to ask this! Okay, so he definitely is excited to be a dad again. He doubts himself for a hot second but then he remembers he has improved a lot. I feel like when ex-wife was pregnant with Miles he was a bit out of it because of whatever drugs he went to rehab for. This time he is 110% in the loop and by your side. As soon as he stops crying after you tell him, he downloads one of the apps that tell you how big the baby is. He commits to your pregnancy diet and learns all new recipes that have the nutrients you and baby need. He reads all the newest advise about pregnancy and how to help the expecting mother he can find. His new favorite hobby is looking at baby stuff and bookmarking the things he wants to get. He begins to call the baby pistachio since the app told him that is how big they were. He is there for you during morning sickness, and rubs your feet when they swell. He buys special pillows for you, one to raise your feet to help the swelling and one to make it more comfortable to lay on your side. Every time he looks at you he finds you so beautiful, and he makes sure to tell you that even when he knows you are dead set that you look like a beached whale. He talks regularly to baby pistachio, and kisses your belly. He almost screams with excitement when pistachio kicks for the first time. He reprimands pistachio for the first time a few nights later when they decide it is ninja practice against his back while he is trying to sleep. He is thankful his work is understanding and let’s him come in lat or leave early when you have a ob/gyn appointment. He told himself he wouldn’t cry when he heard pistachio’s heartbeat the first time, but he did, and every time after. He cries again when the doctor says they are having a girl. When you complain about all the difficulties pistachio is causing you, he earnestly says he would take a turn carrying her if he could. He gets upset when you are struggling and he can’t do anything more to help you. Despite thinking of names for months, one isn’t decided until 2 days before pistachio is born. Will is by your side for the whole delivery process. He let’s you scream at him for making you go through this pain, let’s you squeeze his hand so hard he sure it has bruised, and everything else you throw at him during labor. He cries when he hears his baby pistachio cry for the first time, and cuts the umbilical cord. The doctors let him hand you your daughter for the first time, “Darling, here she is. She isn’t the size of a pistachio anymore. Penelope Grace McTavish, this is your mama.”

He also leaps out of bed when his pistachio cries in the middle of the night, letting you sleep.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182263975792/i-really-loved-the-idea-of-will-being-a-dad-for-a)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like another kink McTavish has is watching his girl ride his thighs

Good Lord, I just posted the baby one and reload my inbox to find this, talk about whiplash.

But yes, he so does. The first time it happens, you’re making out and he reaches down to rub your clit, but you smack his hand away. So he continues kissing you until you’re moaning too much and he swears he almost cums in his pants just watching you. From then on he asks you to ride his thigh, followed by some rough sex.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182264096532/i-feel-like-another-kink-mctavish-has-is-watching)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about when Will comes home from work one day while you're still on maternity leave to see you and the baby napping on the couch and his heart just swells with love and he's so happy.

That is some of the cutest shit I’ve ever read. He would definitely take pictures and try his best not to wake you while cooking dinner. Before he cooks dinner, though he wants to relax and finds himself sitting on the floor watching his girls sleep, you stretched across the couch with Penelope sleeping on your chest. He knows he has made the right decisions recently because of all the joy this scene gives him.

I’d also like to propose the opposite scenario, you coming home from time out with friends while Will watched Elle to find a cooking show on but daddy and daughter sleeping in the same position he found you in a few days prior.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182278629402/how-about-when-will-comes-home-from-work-one-day)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real though, Will always finds his woman to be beautiful but when she's pregnant, the worship goes up like 110%. He'll kiss every inch of skin and tell you everything he loves about you.

The first time you tell him you don’t feel beautiful, he doubles his compliments and loving from the already increased amount since he found out. He doesn’t try to change your mind, but he does his best to remind you he believes you are the most beautiful woman in the world. One day he finds himself giving you complements broken up by kisses around your body, “Darling, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. And you have grown 110% more since our little pistachio began growing. And you know why? It is because you are bringing a beautiful new person into this world, and she is going to be just a beautiful as you. I love you darling, so much.”

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182283848537/for-real-though-will-always-finds-his-woman-to-be)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching horror movies with dear McTavish?

Oh goodness. I hate horror with a passion, scariest I do is BuzzFeed Unsolved. I like spoopy not spooky. But I shall try my best.

—

William is one to watch horror movies once, maybe twice, each. He enjoys them, but he isn’t about to watch any of them more than that. He bought tickets to see the reboot of IT the day the presales dropped. When he meets you and finds out you haven’t seen any horror movies, he is floored. When he asks if you would be watching any, he becomes elated that you would watch a few of his favorites, and might tag along to one of his movie theater outings. Your one request was that you watch them in the day time, so that is what you do every Saturday afternoon for a month. You always end up hugging him tightly every time, and he doesn’t mind. Will just wraps his arm around you and continues watching, occasionally looking down to watch you watch it. He feels pride in the fact that you seek him for protection, and is proud that you continue to watch instead of hide your face. When you go to see a new movie in theaters, you are adamant that you can just hold his hand and that the arm rest doesn’t need to be lifted. But when the first sign of creepy happens, the arm rest is up and you have moved over so you are pressed against him. This time you end up tightly hugging his arm with your head on his shoulder so you could continue to watch, since if you hugged into his chest the chairs and people in front of you would have been blocking the screen.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182329521882/watching-horror-movies-with-dear-mctavish)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I please get some soft!dom McTavish headcanons please?

Hell yeah you can! Idk if there is an actual way to be a soft dom, but this what I like to think it is.

—

William loves to take control in all steamy situations, even when it doesn’t lead to sex. When making out he will pull you onto his lap so you’re straddling him, and then flip so you’re sitting on the couch and he is kneeling on the floor with his hands propping him up on the back of the couch placed on either side of your head. He likes to move you to his pleasing, but he makes sure it is gently, and sternly tells you not to move. He normally doesn’t restrain you, but if you’re both in the mood for that, it is with loosely tied soft scarves so you can pull free if you want. He likes to have you ask permission to come, but doesn’t punish you if you do so without permission, and also doesn’t tell you no a trillion times, twice max. He really likes to tease you because of your little whines. He will pull away mid kiss or only give you a quick peck before returning back to longer kisses. He will stop going down on you when you get close and go to kiss you before returning. After asking if you would want it, he bought a rabbit vibrator that he likes to use on you. And one of his favorite things is to tell you how to masturbate while he watches, although he normally caves and takes over before you cum. And although he never does anything extreme, he loves to give you aftercare. He will feed you your favorite snacks, hold you close and whisper sweet nothings to you, and so much else you think he may like aftercare more than the sex.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182392197237/can-i-please-get-some-softdom-mctavish-headcanons)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about the fluffiest of the fluffiest headcanons for McTavish?

These may or may not correlate, I’m just writing what I think of.

—

William is so in love with baby Penelope that he changes his Facebook profile picture to one of those word art things that says “my baby is cuter than yours” and he means it. He also has shirt that says the same thing he loves to wear. He creates an Instagram just so he can post pictures of his little pistachio in more places. As I have established, he loves to cook, and because of that he refuses to pay the exorbanant prices of a fine restraunt when he can make the same food at home. He loves to cook for you for anniversaries, holidays, and your birthday. Back to Penelope, you would have to physically stop Will from buying every cute baby thing for her. All he wants to do is spoil his little princess. Is it fluffy to get a really good life insurance plan so you and Penelope will be all right if something happens? He knows he wants to marry you when you call him a lard lump for beating you at a video game (I don’t know why but I feel that in my soul). He proposes to you through Minecraft, the game you play together when you just want to chill. He spends countless hours working on a special map creating hearts and a wedding chapel, and along the path leading to that area he placed signs, each with one letter or a heart for the spaces to spell out “Will <3 you <3 marry <3 me <3 ? <3” and when he gets you to that path he purposefully get up to “get water” so when you figure it out and turn to find him he is on his knee with the ring. The save the dates for the wedding are shaped like different old game cartridges. The pregnancy announcement for little pistachio says “Player 3, press start to join”. William loves to take naps with Penelope on his chest, and it melts your heart every time.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182542416877/how-about-the-fluffiest-of-the-fluffiest)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had a bad flu and temperatures this week 🤧🤒 do you have any thoughts on how William would take care of someone with the flu? 🦄

Oh no, I’m sorry!! I hope you feel better soon🦄! 💜💜

–

William takes you being sick as an excuse to completely pamper and care for you. He is in the kitchen making all the soup, most of which gets frozen for later. He finds all the softest and warmest blankets for when you are cold and gets a fan for when you’re hot. He wants to cuddle you, but after receiving multiple flicks in the ear from you he decides to listen to your demands of not touching you too much so he doesn’t get sick. He is very good about disinfecting things you touch and forcing you to change into new pjs every day so he can wash away the germs on your clothes. He draws you a bath when you ask him to, putting fancy Epsom salts and bubble bath in, and constantly checking the temperature to make sure it won’t be too hot for you. He is thankful when you start getting hungry again and wanting real food since that means you’re getting better. And you being better means he can cuddle with you again, and he is dying to hold you close again.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182641127127/ive-had-a-bad-flu-and-temperatures-this-week)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would McTavish react to his girlfriend wanting to take him and Miles to the gaming convention in town not only as an early birthday present, but as a way for them all to try to bond?

At first he would be on the fence about it, because he was sure ex-wife would say no. But after she said yes because she didn’t want to take Miles, William became excited by the idea. He asked Miles if he wanted to go in regular clothes or dress up, and Miles said regular clothes. They ended up getting Fortnite shirts to wear. William wasn’t sure if Miles would like his girlfriend of 1 year, but he melted on the car ride home when Miles asked if he could call her step-mom even though they weren’t married. The fact that Miles also said she was so much cooler than his mom was just the cherry on top, and wouldn’t be mentioned outside of the car.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182742255907/how-would-mctavish-react-to-his-girlfriend-wanting)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do Will and his girlfriend do for Valentine's Day?

First thought, each other. Second thought, a romantic home cooked meal. Will asks you what type of food you want to eat for Valentine’s day and with the request of pasta and chocolate, he is off planning. He makes his own tortellini and your favorite sauce along with garlic bread and for dessert he makes chocolate lava cake. You dine by candle light, and he gives you a bouquet of your favorite flowers and the cheesiest gamer themed Valentine’s Day card he could find. You then cuddle up on the couch together and watch horrible rom-coms, then close out the night with thought number one.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182812436172/what-do-will-and-his-girlfriend-do-for-valentines)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What books does Will love to read?

He has all the books Dan Brown has written, and he likes those, but his secret favorites are those really shitty romance novels. He loves to laugh at the absurd ways the male authors describe women, and one time he yelled out “what the fuck” when he didn’t know you were home, and was caught. Now those are read together. He also loves learning random shit so he has a bunch of random nonfiction books about as many topics he can think of.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183083994982/what-books-does-will-love-to-read)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides Fortnite, what other games does McTavish love to play?

He loves the old school arcade games like Pac-man and Galaga, the stuff he grew up playing. In terms of modern games he enjoys more of the cartoony kids stuff than the graphic warfare of COD or Halo. He loves Minecraft, racing games, and basically anything Nintendo releases, top two are Legend of Zelda and Pokemon.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183084094272/besides-fortnite-what-other-games-does-mctavish)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear more about Will, his girlfriend and Miles hanging out and bonding please!

After ex-wife realizes Will isn’t corrupting Miles, she lets him spend more time with his father. Most of the time the three of them play video games and eat pizza. Once a month they venture out to the mall arcade, Will saves $50 to spend on tokens, wanting to make sure he has more money for tokens than they have energy. Miles has set his heart on a giant stuffed husky, and works hard to save up his tickets, and you and Will are more than happy to help. Every so often Miles will get a small prize, some candy or stickers, but he keeps his eye on the prize. It takes 6 visits to get enough tickets, and the excitement Miles has heading to that 6th trip, knowing he is coming home with the husky, melts both you and Will’s hearts. Miles had about 500 tickets leftover, and he sent the two of you away, Will carrying the husky, as he chose his final prizes. Miles comes out of the arcade with a large smile on his face and asks each of you to hold out a hand and close your eyes. You do as told and he places something small and plastic in your hand. When prompted to open you find kids costume jewelry rings. “I think you two should get married, so I got you some rings. I already talk about my dad and step mom at school, so. And thank you for always bringing me here! I love you!”

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183084382557/i-would-love-to-hear-more-about-will-his)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about comforting Will when he has a bad day where nothing seems to go right for him?

His exhaustion said Friday while his phone said Tuesday. He had to fix other people’s mistakes at work, and for every item he finished, 5 more appeared; he forgot his lunch at home; he punched in the pin he had 5 years ago instead of the one he has had for a year when buying his new lunch; and as he parked after work he remembered he was supposed to go to the grocery store. Maybe he would call in sick the rest of the week. He walked into the apartment trying to figure out what to make for dinner, only to find you already home and 5 steps ahead of him, you were just pulling stuff out of the oven. “Lillian text me to say you were having a rough day.” He was thankful you were best friends with his favorite coworker in this moment, she was the one to introduce you to each other after all. You had made his favorite meal, pasta, meatballs, and garlic bread, along with some pop-and-bake chocolate chip cookies. After dinner you made sure to give him plenty of hugs and kisses and tell him as many horrible pick up lines as you could think of. His favorite “Corrective lenses? More like enhancement lenses, because those make you smoking hot, not just normal hot.” He was going to make sure to thank Lillian for making him go on that blind date tomorrow.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183084934842/how-about-comforting-will-when-he-has-a-bad-day)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are some of McTavish's secret kinks that he'd be scared to talk about?

One that I have mentioned before is being fed by you. He thinks you would think it is weird, so he just settles for asking to try your food sometimes on dates and hoping you’ll feed him a bite from your fork. He also is afraid to tell you he would like to try being tied up while you take what you want. He is afraid to tell you anything too kinky in fear he will turn you off and loose you. But maybe you have a few secret of your own, and get him to open up slowly..

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183086744952/what-are-some-of-mctavishs-secret-kinks-that-hed)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine when Will is in love, it's a bit Gomez and Morticia with the amount of love and passion.

Most definitely! He will love and admire you, and try to give you everything you want, not because you need it but because he feels you deserve the whole earth and more.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183088175627/i-imagine-when-will-is-in-love-its-a-bit-gomez)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof McTavish taking your virginity headcanons please?! I'd love for him to take mine.

Same <strike>although mines been taken</strike>. My fic “McTavish games” is legit about this, so if you haven’t read that, I suggest you do. But here are some more.

He gets more anxiety about it being your first time than you. So much so he has to stop during foreplay. He is so scared he is going to hurt you, or that you won’t like it and be uncomfortable. You calm him and reassure him you want this and that you will tell him if anything hurts. He calms down and the mood had passed for the moment, so you end up cuddling for a bit instead. The mood returns and he doesn’t get wrapped up in his head this time. But his head gets wrapped up, if you know what I mean… <strike>Anyways, there is a reason my friends call me dad and I shouldn’t be allowed to write…</strike>

I can’t think of more, but definitely check out that fic. It is my only real smut…

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183088524537/oof-mctavish-taking-your-virginity-headcanons)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if William's girlfriend was a cosplayer for fun and took him and miles to a convention?

It would take some convincing, but William would finally agree. He wouldn’t wear anything special, but you would work with Miles to make a simple cosplay of his favorite Fortnight character. Miles told you that you didn’t have to match, so you pulled out your favorite outfit, fem!Kylo Ren. You chose this con because it would have a bit of each major fandom: animes, video games, comics, sci-fi, Disney, cartoons. You all would walk around together and you would stop to introduce them to your friends. Miles beamed when people complemented his outfit, proud to say he helped make it. You helped him pick out art that he could hang in his room while Will secretly bought a mask to give him for his next birthday along with a present for you. The day would be capped by a trip to get ice cream and the begining plans for a group cosplay for next time.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183113886357/what-if-williams-girlfriend-was-a-cosplayer-for)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine when McTavish is in a real passionate mood he prefers to be face to face but what about when he's in a kinkier mood? What does he prefer?

It depends on how he is feeling, and you of course. Some times he’ll want you bent over while he is behind and pulling your hair, but not too hard, he doesn’t want the pain to linger. Other times he’ll have you on your back and hold your wrists together. And when your moods are just right he’d be the one in his back with his wrists pinned.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183113957197/i-imagine-when-mctavish-is-in-a-real-passionate)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of dirty talk does McTavish do cause he really strikes me the type to be into that.

He loves dirty talk, honestly. He doesn’t stick to one type, it depends on his mood, but he always likes to describe what he wants to do to you. When in a lovey, romantic mood he has perfected the sweet dirty talk, which is his favorite, “I’m gonna lay you down and make you feel so good. (Lists what he is going to do and how you’re going to feel after all the orgasms he plans on giving you)”. In a kinky mood, he obviously says kinky shit, but he never uses real degrading phrases, “Does my dirty little princess want to be pounded into the mattress?” and he gets a lot more graphic in his descriptions of what he is going to do to you. You know he is in a kinky mood when he calls you “little princess”, a phrase always preceding a rough fuck.

Side note: he is a goofball and sometimes when he is horny before a date or coming home from work once you live together he sends you a link to the song “Talk dirty to me” before he leaves to be with you. (He likes it when you join in too)

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183114194992/what-kind-of-dirty-talk-does-mctavish-do-cause-he)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you do some lazy morning sex headcanons with McTavish please??

The morning started out innocent enough. The two of you cuddled together, not wanting to accept the fact you should do something productive with this free Saturday. Will kisses your head to get you to look up at him and then kisses your lips, just a soft peck. Groggy “I love you"s said to the other. William gets up to go to the restroom and then get some water, leaving you to get cool in bed, so once he returns you cling to him. At some point in your laughter from you ambushing him with cold hands and feet, you started to kiss, and he rolled you on top of him, covering your hand with his to help warm them. If you started grinding into, you could only blame instinct. Pjs were quickly removed and you were again on your back in bed, Will over top slowly pulling in and out, whispering some of the sweetest most sensual things you’ve ever heard him say. Afterwards you decided there was no reason to be productive today, the bed was warm and you were both happy.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183146161037/could-you-do-some-lazy-morning-sex-headcanons-with)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you do some headcanons of McTavish having a wet dream while cuddled up next to his girl??

He would be sleeping in while you laid next to him looking over the news and social media on your phone, too comfortable to get up and do anything. Then he would mumble something, not unusual, but rare. He’d pull you closer to him and mumble some more, sounding like he said “fucking sexy”. After no response when you asked if he was awake, you knew he was still asleep. He let go of you, but didn’t stop the muttering. You watched in amusement, wondering what his mind made up to make him like this.

In his mind, he was pampering you the way he has always wanted, couple’s spa day, a nice dinner, topped off with a sinful night in bed. He was just about to cum when he woke up to you smirking at him. “Did you have a good dream, Will baby?”

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183160287597/could-you-do-some-headcanons-of-mctavish-having-a)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been missing McDaddy, how would Will react to his girl teasing him and sending him pictures of her self while he's at work, waiting for him to come home and just destroy her??

The pictures would continuously get less and less innocent throughout the day. First a selfie which has his heart fluttering with love, then a mirror photo where she is fresh out of the shower wrapped in a towel which causes home to take a walk to the break room to get water, being a tease the next photo she is in a turtleneck sweater and he just smiles, at his lunch break it is a photo of a liengere set he bought for Valentine’s Day laid out on the bed with a bunch of question marks as the caption and he almost dies and texts back yes please, another selfie an hour later and he can see the bra straps of the set on her shoulders and he is closely watching the time now, the last photo comes 20 minutes before he usually leaves and it is just her in the set with one of his ties on, he leaves early since he was just getting ahead on work for tomorrow. He is ready to give his girl what she wants, he thinks about what is waiting for him as he drives and how lucky he is to have you.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/184121726317/so-ive-been-missing-mcdaddy-how-would-will-react)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about Will coming home from work and finding you upset and he just scoops you up and brings you to bed and tucks you and himself in her while leaving losses all over your face and holding you tightly. Is that fluff enough?

That most definitely is fluff enough. What a mood, could use that treatment often. Kisses and hugs and being carried <strike>(I’ll be lucky if I ever find somebody that can carry me…)</strike> so soft and sweet. And he definately whispers sweet nothings and comforting words to you if you are in the mood for being talked too, otherwise he just holds and kisses you is silence. Can the William McTavish we have created exist please???

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/184121853847/how-about-will-coming-home-from-work-and-finding)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I see McTavish getting married with like a Lord of the Rings theme and dress like Aragorn and Arwen.

I don’t watch LOTR, but I looked up the characters, and I can see it too.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/184358333842/i-dont-know-why-but-i-see-mctavish-getting)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about some headcanons of McTavish making an elaborate dinner for when introducing Miles to his new s/o? I've missed our gaming daddy.

I’ve missed him too, yo, tf… been too busy writing fics with Matt, Kylo, and Hux..

Ight, let’s get into this.

William is nervous about how Miles will react to meeting you. The best way he knows how to help a situation go smoothly, and to calm himself, is making food. He decides to make a large meal showcasing some of yours and Miles’ favorite foods. Appetizers of fried mac and cheese balls and garlic roasted broccoli, main course of chicken parm in the shape of a dinosaur served with cheese tortellini and garlic bread, and finally dessert of chocolate hazlenut crunch cake and ice cream. Everything is homemade, he spends a day and a half preparing everything. And then the night comes and you’re helping him make sure nothing burns and when Miles is dropped off you take over mixing the cake batter. William walks out and gets Miles from the car, giving him a big hug. His nerves aren’t too bad since there is no going back now, and he is sure Miles will like you. And he is right. Miles fully accepts that you are dating his dad, says he likes how happy his dad is with you. At the end of the night he gives you a hug before walking out to his mom. William is thankful this went so well, and hopes this mean Miles will beg his mom to let him come over more often.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185052716872/how-about-some-headcanons-of-mctavish-making-an)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about McTavish headcanons with a s/o who is like a professional youtube and/or twitch streamer?

When William met you he was pretty sure your voice was familiar, but didn’t know where he knew you from, because he didn’t really recognize your face. By the time he began dating you a couple months later, he still didn’t know why he knew your voice, but didn’t bother to bring it up. Then on the first date you asked him what he did for a living and after he answered he asked you, and you said you were kind of embarrassed by what you did since it didn’t seem like a very adult job and left it that you were in entertainment. One time when Miles was over Will was washing the dishes and heard your voice from the living room, and very confused he walked out to find Miles watching a video on his tablet, a video of you playing Fortnite. He asked Miles who he was watching and he responded with “Glittergames. She is really cool, and really good. Her real name is (y/n) and she says she lives in our city.”

The next date after he found out what you did, William decided to share that he likes to play video games, and is working on mastering Fortnite to be able to play with his son. You perked up and asked if he watched gaming videos, and William said yes, of course. You then decided to ask if he ever talked about Glittergames, and he was mostly truthful and said yes and that every time Miles is out he keeps his eyes peeled for the person since they live around here. You then said that Glittergames is you, and that was your full time job, and hoped William was alright with it. William was.

Many dates after that found the two of you on your couch playing video games, even some of the newest games you got.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185054156292/how-about-mctavish-headcanons-with-a-so-who-is)


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think William would be awkward in bed or confident?

Both! It would depend how nervous he was… if it is one of the first times he takes you to bed, he is going to be nervous and kinda awkward. He isn’t ashamed his body shows a bit of his age, but he still is afraid at some point you will realize there are other guys younger than him with much better bodies that you can date instead, no matter how many times you tell him it doesn’t matter and you love _him_. After he gets into it and further into the relationship he gains his confidence. He is talkative and one phrase he utters a lot is “ Do you like that sweetheart? Of course you do, I know how to please you.”

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185707610042/do-you-think-william-would-be-awkward-in-bed-or)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who shaved part of their head and loves it, how would Will react to his s/o shaving part of of their hair off?

Visually he would have to get used to you not having all your hair and he’d also have to get used to it not being there when he absentmindedly plays with/runs his hands through your hair. But in terms of reaction he’d love whatever you do because he loves his funky little darling (and he would say exactly that)

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185707993212/as-someone-who-shaved-part-of-their-head-and-loves)


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think William has gray hair on other parts of his body? 🤔

You know it! But he doesn’t tell, it is something you have to wait and find out about on your own 😉

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185849956427/do-you-think-william-has-gray-hair-on-other-parts)


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think Prof Adams lives? Also you’ve probably said but where did you think William lives also?

Lives as in city or just type of home?? For basically all my writing for characters without an actual location on earth I write them in a sort of made up city that is also definitely LA/Orange county since that is what I know.

As for homes, Zachary lives in a 3 bedroom house in the suburbs (one room is his office the other is a guest room) and William lives in a 2 bedroom apartment in a smaller city off of the main big city.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190539553972/where-do-you-think-prof-adams-lives-also-youve)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
